History
The history of the squadron begins on July 30th up to the present day. Pre-Group July 30th to August 31st July 30th, 2018 - First actions of the squadron. SMS Scarlet skirmished unsuccessfully with pirates on several occassions. August 1st, 2018 - First successful engagement of the squadron. SMS Scarlet engaged a pirate Stiletto attempting to sink SMS Geyer. The Scarlet's fire disabled the Stiletto's cannon and killed its only gunner, forcing the pirates to retreat. The squadron would then escort an Atlas on a cargo haul, where the pirate ship reemerged. This time, the squadron successfully sank the Stiletto. Additionally, a pirate Fox would be scuttled after intense fire from the Scarlet. August 2nd, 2018 - SMS Scarlet took part in the 1st Battle of Whitecrest. Four successive pirate attacks on Whitecrest were repelled, with a combined effort of the Scarlet, Whitecrest's Fort Resolute, and a combined fleet of merchantmen. August 31st, 2018 - ''German Central Tradelands Squadron group is created. Expansion September 9th to December 16th ''September 9th, 2018 - SMS Friedrich, after a month of construction, was finally completed. Following the ceremony, the ship saw it's first combat, skirmishing inconclusively with pirates. September 16th, 2018 - SMS Friedrich took part in the Battle of the East Sea. Supported by SMS Nassau, the squadron engaged a pirate Kraken and various smaller ships, like Starlings. The initial skirmishes, while inconclusive, created an opening for a squadron raid on Blackwind Cove itself. The pirates gave chase in retaliation, and were baited back to Whitecrest. There, SMS Friedrich was waiting, and opened fire and quickly destroyed the Starling that the entire pirate force had used as a quick boarding craft. The only pirate survivor spawned his Kraken at Fort Resolute, however he quickly realized his fellow pirates were all gone, and his ship was destroyed by the Friedrich. October 7th, 2018 - The Southern Campaign was waged between the squadron and the Cursed Serpents Pirates. 3 distinct battles were fought during the campaign, the Second Battle of Whitecrest, Battle of the South Sea, and Battle of Freeport. The squadron repelled a Cursed Serpent landing at Whitecrest, and forced them to retreat in the South Sea, albeit at heavy losses. At Freeport, the squadron made a last stand as they were left surrounded on the isles after an attempt for a counterattack. The squadron fought hard, but the personnel at Freeport were inevitably wiped out by an overwhelming Cursed Serpent attack. Despite this, with many ships damaged or destroyed, the Cursed Serpents could not continue the campaign. Not long after, the Cursed Serpents as a whole would collapse. October 18th, 2018 - ''Operation Koikrieg I, a small Jaeger-led incursion into Blackwind Cove, was initiated. A small squadron strike team of just 4 men aboard a single Koi rowboat entered Blackwind. They linked up with an operative on the island, and waged a guerilla war on the cliffs and plains, inflicting heavy casualties on the pirates. ''November 24th, 2018 - The Third Battle of Whitecrest would begin between the squadron and an unidentified pirate crew. The pirates initially attempted a simple blockade of the island, however Fort Resolute's guns would quickly break the blockade. The pirates would then launch two more attacks, one storming the fort and another attacking Whitecrest's harbor with additional ships. While initially successful in the storming of Fort Resolute, a quick counterattack would force them back to the sea, and the guns of Fort Resolute were active again. With the pirates scattered, they made one last attempt at victory. Deploying a single Phoenix ironclad, they were unexpectedly countered by the SMS Polska, under personal command of the Kommodore. The Polska, a Raider longboat, was able to outmaneuver and dodge the fire from the Phoenix, and the whole of the squadron boarded the Phoenix. A devastating sword battle broke out on the deck and in the water. The squadron eliminated the crew quickly, and the Phoenix sank. The pirates accepted their defeat. German-Eggmay War December 16th to Present Day December 16th, 2018 -'' A violent coup was executed in the Federation of Eggmay, in which revolutionaries overthrew incumbent leader RaedXD. The perpetrators of the coup harassed their former leader, who happened to be a member of the squadron. Following one of the members of Eggmay's triumvirate interfering with the squadron's communication channels, the squadron was forced to retaliate. With this pretext, the Command Staff declared war on the Federation of Eggmay, with the goal of dismantling the new government. ''December 17th, 2018 -'' Less than 24 hours after war was declared, squadron personnel were ambushed by Federal Eggmay soldiers. The fighting was very brutal, as the outnumbered squadron didn't have sufficient manpower to defend Fort Resolute. Quickly, the logistical and numerical superiority of the squadron pulled through. Reinforcements were called in, and within minutes all enemy forces were routed from the fortress. The Skirmish at Fort Resolute would be the first battle of the German-Eggmay War, as a decisive squadron victory. ''December 18th, 2018 - Despite the Federation being given several opportunities to surrender, they refused and doubled their efforts against the squadron. Federal skirmishers were once again routed by squadron personnel at Whitecrest, and a task force was created to launch a counterattack towards Blackwind Cove. Two Poseidons from the 1st Ironclad Flotilla, SMS Friedrich ''and ''SMS Blucher, supported by a volunteer Poseidon, sailed northward in line ahead formation. They identified a Federal ship west of Fenwick, and advanced in a horizontal line. The forces of Eggmay realized they couldn't stand up to the squadron with capital ships, so attempted to board them using smaller craft like Minnowclads. The firepower of 3 Poseidons easily shot down the lightly armored boarding craft, and Federal forces quickly turned their attack into a retreat. The Federation deployed their flagship, a Neptune, to split up and destroy the German battlegrup. The battlegroup, with greater mobility and firepower, easily encircled the Neptune. 42 pounder cannons ripped the casement of the ship to pieces, with the Federal flagship sinking after just minutes of combat outside of Fenwick's docks. Skirmishing would continue, but the Federation of Eggmay began a disorganized retreat back to the Cove. Squadron forces would return to Fort Resolute, as victory had been secured. The Battle of Fenwick was a decisive tactical victory for the squadron.